The Legend of Snowstar
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: This is my new Warrior Cats fanfic. Please review, this is my second Fanfiction :D


All was quiet in a bright green clearing, stretching far beyond the land. A occasional Twoleg place here and there. Medium sized trees with thick, brown trunks were strewn about, their bright green leaves shuffling in the breeze. A pigeon soared through the sky before landing on gently on a branch. The twig bended under it's weight, but didn't break.

_YOWL! _

The pigeon spread out its wings quickly, shooting away, letting out a shrill _caw! _A small snowshoe cat was running as fast as it's leg could carry it. The cat's pelt was bristling all over, and it's eyes were wide with fear. A large brown dog was chasing the cat, its tongue lolling out of it's drooling jaws. Seeing a tree, the small cat turned sharply and charged up the tree, it's claws digging in to the bark. "Leave me alone, you butt sniffer!" it shouted before using it's free paw to swipe at the dog's nose. Blood spurted and the dog yelped before fleeing, it's tail waving with anger and fear. "That ought to teach you." Slowly, the cat climbed down the tree, whiskers twitching. When she reached the bottom, she shook her pale grey pelt. Sheathing and unsheathing her claws, she started walking through a long meadow. The dew covered grass froze her paws, her dark colored tail dragging through the wet grass. Whiskers twitching, she looked toward the sky, which was covered with dark clouds that threatened rain.

"I don't get it," she mumbled. "Why would my Twoleg leave me?" Not long ago her Twoleg had dumped her outside and slammed the door shut. No matter how loud she yowled, the twoleg wouldn't let her back inside, then the twoleg had shooed her off with a shiny tendril that shot water. As she trekked through the wet grass, the trees got taller and stretched farther then she could see. Leaning over, she sniffed the grass. It smelled like... cats? Ignoring the sharp scent, she trudged on. The trees blocked out the sun now, and the long shadows sent chills down her spine.

Quickening her pace to a trort, she trotted through the grass until she found a place where the ground sloped. She guessed it was a ravine, and braced herself to leap down. There was a large area of bushes with a thorn tunnel. She felt her belly tighten as the strong and overpowering scent of cat filled her nose. Was there cats in there...? _Oh well. _she thought. _Probably just one or two cats passing through. Or maybe a whole bunch! _She shook the thought away and started to bound down the ravine again when she heard a loud snarl. Feeling her body be smacked the ground, she squirmed, fear in her deep blue eyes. "Stupid invader!" a voice spat. "You'll pay for invading ThunderClan territory!"

"Thunder-_what?_" the frightened she-cat sputtered. "Oh, don't play stupid with me! I'm the loyal deputy of this Clan, and-"  
"Foxpaw!" Immediatly the tom looked up from his attack. "Get off of that loner right now before I make you clean the dirt tunnel for a whole moon!" The small cat noticed that her attacker was a fox colored tom with amber eyes. "Anyway, who are you?" Her rescuer was a grey tom with golden eyes.

"I'm Snowy," the snowshoe cat scrambled to her paws and quickly licked down her bristling fur. "You don't belong here," Foxpaw growled. "That's not up to you." said the grey tom flicked the tom with his tail. "If it was up to me, then I'd push her in the lake." mumbled Foxpaw.  
"Anyway, Firestar will decide what happens to you, not a hot headed apprentice."

The tabby sunk his long, hooked claws into the dew covered grass, and glared at Snowy, his gaze full of hatred. "You've been a apprentice for only a moon and you're already a pain in the tail." Then the grey tom turned to Snowy, his golden gaze full of concern and curiosity. "My name is Greystripe, and why are you here?" Snowy straightened up, fluffing out her pelt and blinking the fear out of her bright bue eyes. "My twoleg threw me outside and shooed me away. A dog chased me into a meadow and then I walked in to a forest and then I found this ravine." she explained, lashing her tail. "Well, come with me and you can adjust to ThunderClan life." Greystripe flicked his tail, beckoning the two cats. Snowy followed Greystripe, her pelt prickling with unease.

When they entered the clearing, the overpowering scent of cats hit Snowy and she stumbled backwards. She had never seen so many cats! Cats with white pelts. Cats with flame pelts. Cats with brown and black pelts... Snowy breathed in all the different scents as the cats turned and looked at her. "Who is she?" a golden tom stalked out of the crowd, his tail lashing back and forth. "This is Snowy," Graystripe announced. "Come with me." he beckoned Snowy and she followed him, her paws crunching over the ground. The cats didn't stop their penetrating stare as she walked by; even their excited and casual chatter had subdued. They walked up to a rocky slope. "Firestar!" the gray tom yowled. "Firestar! We have a visitor." A ginger tom with bright green eyes walked out from the den. The sun reflected on his ginger pelt, lighting it up like flames. "Well," the tom meowed, his voice calm and curious. "It appears that a kittypet has decided to join our Clan."  
Yowls of protest filled Snowy's ears, and she fet her pelt bristle with fear. "A kittypet?" the golden tom yowled. "Oh, please!" A fluffy white tom walked up to the golden tom, his pelt bristling with anger. "I was a kittypet, yet I still turned out to be a fine warrior, and Firestar was a kittypet, too, yet he became a leader." Murmurs filled the clearing, and Snowy relaxed. "But she's a kittypet!" A cream colored tom wailed. "So?" Arguing echoed around the camp, and Snowy felt as if Twolegs were everywhere, screaming and screeching in their odd voices. "Silence!" Firestar yowled. "Snowy will become a warrior."  
Relaxing, Snowy sat down and felt Graystripe lick her ear. "I call apon my warrior ancestors to put their blessings on this young cat. She may be a kittypet, but I am sure she will turn out to be a fine warrior. StarClan, if there is any sign that she is not going to be a warrior, please show it now." All the cats looked up at the sky, and Snowy looked too, unsure of what they were doing.

When no 'sign' came, Firestar looked at her. "Snowy, do you promise to follow the warrior code, and protect your Clan, even with your life?"  
"I do." Snowy meowed, feeling power surge through her body. "Then until you earn your warrior name, we will call you Snowpaw. You shall be mentered by Cloudtail." The fluffy white tom perked his ears before running over, his bright blue eyes glinting in the sun. When he reached the rock, breathless, he quickly licked Snowpaw's ear, and, Snowpaw guessed, she was supposed to lick his shoulder.

"Snowpaw! Snowpaw!" Some of the cheers were uncertain, or just downright unbelievable. "The patrols shall be sorted out." The tom finished before disappearing back in to the rocky den. A muscular brown tabby tom padded to the base of the rocky slope as Snowpaw and her mentor slipped down it. "Thornclaw, Brackenfur, Sorreltail. Go on a patrol near the ShadowClan border. Berrynose, Hollyleaf, Poppyfrost. You are a hunting patol." He beckoned Birchfall with his tail. "Lead a border patrol near the WindClan border, and catch some prey on the way back. Take three other cats with you." The brown tom nodded, nodded to some other cats before padding out the thorn tunnel. "Lionblaze, Cloudtail, Foxpaw, and Snowpaw. You go to the training area." Lionblaze, a massive golden tabby tom, waved his tail for his patrol before padding away. Snowpaw felt her pelt bristling with excietement. She was already going on her first 'patrol!'

Training was very hard. Very, very, very hard. Cloudtail made her practice her hunting crouch and then she had to wrestle with Foxpaw. She managed to win by cuffing him over the ear and pinning him sloppily. "Very good," Lionblaze called out. "But try to keep your paws on him next time."

So much to remember! _For some reason, I wish that I was back home in my Twoleg den, _she thought miserably as she trudged back to camp, her tail dragging in the dirt. Snowpaw thought that being a apprentice was fun and easy to do, but she had thought wrong. Maybe she could sneak away during the night and find another Twoleg, but she'd probably get attacked by a dog or another Clan patrol.

_Ugh! I wish that my Twoleg wasn't so stupid and I could be curled up by a fire-_

"Snowpaw!" Jolted from her thoughts, she looked up to see Cloudtail standing near a tree, his tail bristling with impatience. "Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to hunt?" Not waiting for a reply, he stalked off. "Okay, I have no idea how to hunt." Snowpaw gave the air a sniff before stalking off in the direction of a mouse. It nibbled carelessly on a seed. Stalking forward placing a paw gingerly in front of the other, Snowpaw pounced. The mouse saw her though and scampered off, but she leapt and slammed a clumsy paw on it's tail before nipping it sharply on the neck. "Nice catch," a cat called. "For a new apprentice." Nearly jumping out of her fur, she turned to see Foxpaw. "Foxpaw!" she cried, her voice muffled by the mouse in her jaws. "You nearly scared me to death!"  
"Wouldn't matter," he hissed, taking a step forward. "We don't need another kittypet in the Clan."

Her pelt bristled with fear. "But, a hunter stalks before it pounces." The tom yawned before picking up a plump rabbit and trotting off. _What does he mean, 'a hunter stalks before it pounces?' _Her pelt still bristling from the strange riddle, she dropped the mouse and sat down, fear shooting through her body. _What's wrong with a 'kittypet' in the Clan? Does Foxpaw _hate _these 'kittypets?'_

Then she smoothed her pelt down. "Oh, Foxpaw wouldn't kill me. He could just be playing a joke!" _But he seemed to serious! _her mind argued. She could imagine herself laying in a river, throat torn open, floating down the water with Foxpaw watching from the shore, a insane look in his eyes, washing blood from his pelt. _Yes. _Fear made it hard for her to keep her body from trembling all over. _Foxpaw is out to get me._

**Arggggh I kept messing up on Foxpaw's name. Amber342 thanks for telling me that, and I edited the dog scene. :D**


End file.
